A Escuridão e a Luz
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Versão "emo" de como Mairon se tornou Sauron. Não tem yaoi, mas quem quiser ver como yaoi, que veja. RS!


**A Escuridão e a Luz**

Era o final de mais um dia de trabalho. O mundo estava prestes a ser formado, e portanto os Ainur não podiam parar. Mairon terminava mais uma vez seus afazeres, após a costumeira reverência a Aulë, e foi observar a Escuridão do Vazio, o qual ainda não havia sido preenchido.

Sentou-se e permaneceu fitando-o, pensando de onde Ilúvatar o havia tirado. Aquele Vazio cegava; e ao mesmo tempo o fascinava, pois era dele que tudo surgia. Ele mesmo, maia de Aulë, fora criado com o objetivo de manipular a escuridão e dar-lhe forma, e isto o deixava cada vez mais atraído àquela matéria que lhe suscitava cada vez mais curiosidade.

Enquanto observava sozinho, no entanto, sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximar. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que o ser, na verdade, era Melkor, o mais poderoso de todos os Aratar - e no entanto o mais polêmico, uma vez que ousara modificar a Música primordial de Ilúvatar, dando a ela uma dissonância que ele mesmo criara.

Mairon, consternado em vê-lo, fez-lhe uma reverência e ia retirar-se, mas ele o interpelou de tal modo, que o Maia não pôde fugir.

- Você gosta da escuridão? - perguntou-lhe o Vala, olhando-o nos olhos cor de âmbar.

O Maia mal conseguia suportar o olhar incisivo de Melkor, porém decidiu retribuir-lhe o olhar, e desta forma o Vala viu que Mairon era de espírito forte.

- Eu a admiro, pois dela tudo pode ser moldado.

- Sim. É por isto que eu tenho permanecido a observá-la e a buscá-la também.

Melkor sentou-se ao lado de Mairon para junto a ele observar a Escuridão, e o Maia reparou no esplendor dele. Era simplesmente o ser mais magnífico de Eä, e aquele pensamento proibido invadira-lhe a mente novamente.

Era confuso. Estranhamente confuso. Pois desde o começo, desde a dissonância de Melkor, o Maia em segredo o admirara - e fora, também em segredo, um dos primeiros a seguir-lhe a melodia. Não o recriminaram, e o direcionaram para o serviço de Aulë, mas ele jamais esquecera do ato de coragem de Melkor e da impressão que este lhe fizera.

Ora, Melkor naquele tempo ainda estava no auge de todo o seu poder e magnitude, e por isso Mairon se perguntava do porquê de ele vir conversar ali, justamente consigo. Como que lendo seu pensamento, Melkor lhe disse:

- É um pouco difícil ser conhecido como aquele que discordou de Ilúvatar. Todos passaram a desconfiar de mim a partir de então...

Mairon o observou por mais um pouco, e enfim teve coragem de perguntar:

- Meu senhor, o senhor também foi designado para criar Eä?

- De uma maneira um pouco diferente da dos demais. Pois apesar de ser um dos Aratar, meus desejos são diversos dos outros, que só querem servir aos propósitos de Ilúvatar. Desejo ter meus próprios desígnios, bem como gostaria de ter algumas coisas que nós, os Ainur, não podemos ter.

- Algumas... coisas? Como o quê, se o senhor me permite a ousadia em perguntar?

- Uma esposa, por exemplo.

- Esposa...? Mas todos podem ter esposas! O Senhor Aulë, por exemplo, tem Yavanna... O Senhor Manwe tem Varda...

Quando ouviu o nome de Varda, o cenho de Melkor se franziu por um instante, mas logo em seguida voltou ao normal.

- Eu gostei dos seus olhos. Gostei do seu espírito e do modo com que mira diretamente em meus olhos, sem medo de encará-los como todos fazem. Pois bem... Mairon... este é seu nome, não é?

- Sim, meu senhor. E me desculpe se foi ousadia demais sustentar o olhar de maneira demasiado longa a si...

- De modo algum! Eu já disse que o admiro por isso. Pois bem... Mairon... você é realmente admirável. E por isso terá um segredo meu, que jamais revelei a ninguém. Eu quis me casar com Varda no início dos tempos.

- Hã...? E ela não quis...?

Em seguida, o Maia se surpreendeu ao ver que se admirava com o fato de ela não o querer, mas já era tarde; Melkor viu, a partir daí, a admiração que o Maia tinha por si e antes jamais revelara a ninguém. Sorriu e lhe disse:

- Não. Como eu lhe disse, após a dissonância nenhum deles me encara mais com bons olhos.

- Entendo.

- Depois disso eu quis me casar com Arien, mas ela também não quis. Agora estão todas casadas...! Ou solteiras, mas não me querem.

- E por que o senhor... não toma uma esposa à força?

Após isto, Mairon se surpreendeu com o que dissera; e Melkor o olhou com olhos de admiração, ao ver a pré-disposição dele em conseguir as coisas mesmo se precisasse de violência. E portanto sorriu de novo.

- Eu tentei. Mas ela me queimou com o fogo de seus olhos e foi correndo contar o fato aos demais Valar. E agora eu não confio mais em entidades femininas.

- Ora... mas dizem que os Filhos de Ilúvatar ainda surgirão...! Quem sabe o senhor ainda não pode ter uma esposa dentre eles.

- Seria deveras humilhante...! Eles possuirão um corpo corruptível, enquanto nós podemos nos utilizar ou nos despir dos nossos "fánar" a hora em que quisermos. Portanto, queria uma esposa Ainu... mas nenhuma me aceitará!

- Eu sinto pelo senhor.

- Já me acostumei à idéia. Mas tem outra coisa que eu também gostaria de fazer, e que não é permitida a nenhum Ainu...

- O que...?

- Ter um filho. Ora, os Filhos de Ilúvatar terão filhos e esposas! E por que eu não posso...?

Mairon não entendia tais desejos, uma vez que, embora de classe inferior à de Melkor, era bem menos direcionado ao desejo da matéria do que ele; e portanto esposa e filhos não estavam em seus planos futuros. Mas se compadecia da frustração do outro.

- Ainur não podem ter filhos, meu senhor...

- Não. Mas há uma forma.

- Há...?

- Sim. Mas é necessário criar para si um corpo igual ao dos Filhos de Ilúvatar que virão. E este é corruptível, como já discutimos. É a única forma de ter um filho...! E assim ele não será Ainu. Meu desejo é ter um filho homem e Ainu...!

- Assim ficaria um pouco difícil, se me permite...

- Eu sei. Mas tudo bem. Eu arrumarei um jeito para isto. Mairon, foi bom conversar com você. Você tem paciência comigo e não me repudiou. Quero lhe recompensar por isto.

E então, o Vala retirou um de seus anéis e entregou para o Maia. Este, consternado, não quis aceitar o presente.

- Meu senhor...! Não precisa...

- Mas eu quero lhe presentear mesmo assim. Fique com ele.

- Obrigado... eu lhe agradeço!

Melkor sorriu, e por incrível que parecesse esse sorriso lhe demonstrava alguma afeição.

- Até mais ver!

E, num clarão de luz, o Vala foi embora... fazendo assim com que a escuridão contemplada pelo Maia parecesse ainda mais densa... ainda mais escura que antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não tardou para que Aulë houvesse visto a Mairon com o anel que Melkor lhe dera. Olhou aquele objeto estranho enquanto o Maia trabalhava, e indagou sobre o mesmo.

- De onde você tirou esse anel que nunca vi antes?

- Me deram.

- Quem deu?

Mairon não respondeu de pronto, sabendo que a resposta desagradaria a seu senhor... mas acabou falando.

- Foi Melkor.

- O que?! E agora você tem tratos com ele?!

- Não tenho. Mas ele me tomou observando a escuridão e quis conversar comigo...

- Você não vai mais falar com ele, está me ouvindo? Se eu vê-lo falando com ele, será castigado e terá de fazer o dobro do serviço no turno seguinte!

O Maia nada respondeu, mas aquela dor se instalou em seu coração de uma forma que ele não esqueceu.

No final daquele turno, foi até o local do dia anterior. Melkor lá estava novamente, já antes dele. Mairon o reverenciou, e o Vala reparou no anel que ele trazia.

- Que bom que gostou de meu presente. Pois o está utilizando.

- Sim. Mas receio não poder mais usar, ao menos não em público...

- Ah... já repararam nele?

- Sim. Aulë. E me repreendeu na frente de todos os outros.

Melkor percebeu a ponta de rancor que havia na voz dele, e por dentro sorriu...

- Aulë costuma elogiar você em momentos bons?

- Não. Não elogia ninguém. Diz que é do seu próprio feitio, mas não creio que isto seja desculpa para nunca falar bem do que fazemos certo.

- Eu entendo. Foi por isso que me afastei dos Valar... veja só o que fizeram comigo! Isolaram-me completamente, me maldizeram completamente... até eu me tornar quase um proscrito!

Mairon ficou em silêncio, fitando a Melkor e em seu íntimo aprovando sua revolta. Não demorou muito para que o Vala se dirigisse a ele novamente:

- Mairon, vamos fazer assim: se realmente lhe agrada ficar em minha companhia, eu o aconselharia a não dizer a Aulë, nem aos demais Valar, que continua a me ver. Guarde o anel que lhe dei e use-o somente quando estiver comigo. Você concorda com isso?

O Maia se surpreendeu, pois ninguém lhe perguntara antes sua opinião sobre algo. De Aulë só vinham ordens...

- Sim... senhor. Se o senhor quiser permanecer em minha companhia...

- Eu quero.

E assim, sem que Mairon percebesse, começava a nascer a aliança que seria a mais maligna dentre dois Ainur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos dias que se seguiram¹, continuaram a se ver após o turno de Mairon. E falavam sobre várias coisas, dentre elas aquele desejo de Melkor de ter um filho.

- É curioso isto, senhor - Mairon dizia - pois pelo que saiba, nenhum outro Ainu quer isso.

- Você que se engana... Melian também quer, e terá². Aulë, seu mestre, também; é só mirar-lhe os olhos e se vê um ávido desejo de conseguir criar algo somente seu, no qual Ilúvatar ainda não tenha posto as mãos.

- Mas ele não pode ter um filho com Yavanna... a não ser que ambos abdiquem de seus "fánar".

- E quem disse que ele terá o filho com ela...? Não; serão apenas dele³. Apenas dele, como egoisticamente ele tem agido até agora. Mas eu não faço questão disso.

- Não...?

- Quero sim um filho, e um filho Ainu. Tal filho, porém, não precisa ter sido feito por mim, mas sim estar ligado a mim na vontade e no espírito. Um filho que me provasse merecer tal título...!

E em seguida Melkor olhou a Mairon de maneira estranha... e então lhe disse o que estava preso em sua garganta há tempos:

- Mairon, você quer ser meu filho?

O Maia se espantou, e fez um movimento fazendo menção de se afastar.

- Meu senhor...! Por que justo eu...?

- Você tem a racionalidade que eu não tenho, mas tem o mesmo pensamento que eu. A mesma admiração pela escuridão e pelo vazio, e quando houve a dissonância você me acompanhou! Lembra...?

- Eu sei, mas... disto para filho...! É muita coisa!

- Sim... mas eu o quero como meu filho, mesmo que isto seja muito...! E você...? Você quer?

- Eu... eu...!

Em seu ímpeto, Melkor tomou o braço de Mairon e olhou com olhos ávidos a ele. Assustado pela expressão dele, o Maia quis fugir... mas o Vala apertou seu braço ainda com mais força.

- Mairon...! Você não quer ser meu filho...?!

- Eu... não sei!

- Mas eu o quero como meu filho...!

Com um pouco de esforço, o Maia conseguiu se desfazer do outro. E o fitou com espanto.

- Senhor...!

- Mairon, você não quer...?

- Eu não sei...!

- Você me disse que eu poderia tomar a Arien como minha esposa ao forçá-la... mas fazê-la deitar-se comigo não a faria minha esposa...!

O Maia, em seu espírito primariamente prático, pensava que Melkor teria apenas desejo em Arien e Varda; mas parece que ele queria algo mais...

O Vala continuou:

- Por isso não posso forçá-lo a ser meu filho... é impossível forçá-lo a tal! Eu queria uma esposa para me amar e me apoiar... assim como quero um filho para me amar. Para ensiná-lo as coisas que eu sei, para deixar-lhe um legado. Mas debalde...! A escolha é sua. Se quiser aceitar... me procure.

Assustado, o Maia foi embora sem sequer se despedir do outro. Primeiro andando rapidamente, depois correndo. O turbilhão de pensamentos corroía sua mente, e ele não sabia o que fazer. Ainda tendo um laivo de fidelidade a Aule, chegou a ele e se prostrou, contando o que ocorrera.

- Meu senhor...! Melkor quis seduzir-me a seu serviço!

- Hã...?

- Sim, ele me procurou!

- E você deu margem a conversa a ele, hein? Isso é que dá ficar conversando com o Vala dissidente! Não me surpreenderia se você bandeasse pro lado dele!

O Maia não podia acreditar. Mesmo denunciando Melkor a Aule, tudo que lhe sobrava era dor e repreensão. Sua expressão impassível tomou a seu rosto novamente. Ele fez uma reverência e foi embora a seus aposentos.

Yavanna, mais sensível que o marido a esses assuntos, reparou na expressão de Mairon.

- Cuidado com as palavras que profere a ele neste momento tão crucial. E capaz de perdê-lo a Melkor por isso...!

- Não se deve ser mole, muito menos com servos! Ele sabe que não terá o meu favor caso continue a dar brechas ao inimigo.

Yavanna silenciou, porém sabia que em seu coração, após a repreensão de Aule, o Maia já havia feito sua decisão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais alguns dias se passaram. Melkor esperou a Mairon no local de contemplação do Vazio, mas ele não foi. Começou a duvidar que ele voltaria algum dia, quando sem mesmo esperar o Maia apareceu. Seu olhar era claro e límpido.

- Meu senhor. Por algum tempo a proposta que o senhor me fez deixou-me amedrontado. Mas depois eu vi que não há mais lugar para mim ao lado de Aule e Yavanna.

Os olhos de Melkor brilharam de tal forma, que desta vez nem mesmo Mairon pôde suportar o brilho deles.

- Você aceita...? Ser meu filho?

- Eu... aceito.

Dito isto, Mairon ajelhou-se diante de seu novo senhor e beijou-lhe a mão direita. Melkor o tomou pelos ombros quando ele se levantou e sorriu a ele.

- Eu tenho um filho Ainu...! Sempre soube que seria você, desde o dia em que houve a dissonância e você me acompanhou...!

- Meu senhor... eu gostaria de lhe confessar uma coisa. Antes de eu vê-lo aqui, eu pensava que nunca havia amado a ninguém. Tanto que ao contrário do senhor, eu nunca tive planos de ter esposa e filhos. Mas agora... eu não sei. Grande parte da confusão em meu espírito se deu porque eu o admirava desde a dissonância, mas agora... eu sinto vontade de ser leal ao senhor, de lhe dar meu respeito, meu... afeto.

E pela primeira vez, Mairon percebeu que seu coração não era feito de pedra, como pensara antes. E Melkor, vendo que seus dizeres eram genuínos, o abraçou contra si.

- Eu tenho um filho Ainu...

Repetia isto de si para si, regozijando-se com sua habilidade em conseguir trazê-lo para seu lado. Mas o Maia se surpreendia consigo mesmo, ao ver o quão longe fora para levar aquilo adiante.

- Meu senhor... é estranho. E algo que eu nunca pensei poder sentir por ninguém... é quase uma dor.

- Não se preocupe. É assim mesmo. Nós construiremos juntos uma nova Arda...! Venha! Levarei você até meus aposentos e você conhecerá melhor o que terá daqui para frente.

Enquanto iam até lá, o Vala ainda se dirigiu a Mairon mais uma vez:

- Sabe de uma coisa, Mairon...? Eu cheguei à conclusão de que fui atrás de Varda e de Arien porque elas tinham em seu interior um fogo semelhante à Chama Imperecível de Ilúvatar, a qual eu sempre procurei em meio ao Vazio quando o explorava. E agora chego à conclusão... de que na verdade eu encontrei algo semelhante a essa chama em você. Não preciso mais de esposa...! Agora posso contemplar tal chama em você, e em mais ninguém.

Ainda um pouco receoso, Mairon foi. E se encantou com tudo que vira, pois Melkor ainda queria mostrar a si apenas o lado bom de seus domínios... embora com o tempo o próprio Maia se deixasse levar também pelo lado sombrio dos domínios do Vala.

A partir daí, continuou servindo a Aule, porém contando tudo que ocorria a Melkor. E for através dele que o Vala caído soube de Illuin e Ormal, e de várias outras coisas... até que, finalmente, com a ida dos Valar a Arda e posteriormente com a construção de Utumno, Mairon assumiu-se de vez como assecla de Melkor e mudou-se para lá. Em todos os propósitos de Melkor, Mairon tomou parte... e sua racionalidade ajudou a seu senhor da forma que ele, em sua impulsividade, não conseguia antes de si.

Assim iniciou-se a sinistra parceria entre a Luz e a Escuridão, a qual duraria até o final de Arda.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Não sei como seria esse "dia", pois ainda não havia a luz das árvores, nem o sol e a lua, e nem ainda Illuin ou Ormal, os luzeiros. Mas coloquei dia pra porque eles deviam contar os dias de alguma forma... rs. _

_²Melian, pelo que consta no Silmarillion, teve de se submeter a um corpo (hroa) de elfa para casar com o Thingol e ter a Lúthien. Melkor, no início, não estaria disposto a abdicar do "fána" (corpo temporário, apenas como uma veste, dos Ainur) para ter um filho seu. Até pq ele queria um filho Ainu, e não elfo ou, pior ainda, humano. Rs!_

_³Esses seriam os anões, que Aule teria criado sozinho, contra a vontade de Ilúvatar e sem a ajuda de Yavanna. Seriam, portanto, "apenas seus". _

_Apesar de Aule e Melkor serem parecidos no espírito, coloquei Aule mais ríspido, até pq Melkor tinha que seduzir o povo sendo agradável, ao menos no começo. Rs._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
